


you on that faded love

by shxrogane (minsazucar)



Series: time isn't wasted (when you're getting wasted) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Frat Boy Shiro (Voltron), Kinktober 2018, M/M, Shotgunning, Slight Pain Kink, frat au is BACK baby, idk what u call it when u put out a cigarette on someone's hip but.....that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsazucar/pseuds/shxrogane
Summary: Shiro wins a research forum award and Keith is his prize.“Hey babe, welcome back,” Keith drawled, recovered from his surprise after Shiro barged in.“It’s good to be back. What’s all this for?” He asked, walking in and setting down his bag. Closer now, he could see the blunt in Keith’s hand.“A reward,” Keith smiled, beckoning him forward, “For doing such a good job at the forum today.”Shiro sat at the edge of the bed, smiling bashfully. “You heard?”“Heard?” Keith shrunk back from where he’d wrapped his arms around his waist. “Shiro, I was there.”Day 4, 5 and 6 of Kinktober (Crying/Shotgunning/Daddy kink)





	you on that faded love

“Hey, it’s the man of the hour!”

Shiro smiled, waving off Matt as he walked into the kitchen. Matt hopped off the counter, offering him a cup of something hopefully non-alcoholic. Sure, it was 5pm, and it had been a long day… but Shiro needed a nap more than he needed vodka right now.

“Don’t worry, it’s just peach iced tea,” Matt reassured him.

Shiro smiled, taking a sip. He hummed. “My favorite.”

“Keith made it earlier.”

“Keith did?”

Matt rolled his eyes at the way Shiro brightened. “Yeah, he did. I think he’s still here too. Might be napping in your room actually.”

He downed the tea in one go and took off upstairs, Matt’s incredulous laughter following him. It had been a long day, and an afternoon nap with his boyfriend seemed like the perfect ending. The day hadn’t been bad, not at all really. But back to back research presentations took a toll, even if his performance had snagged him first place.

He’d won first place. All his hard-earned research had paid off. It was a great accomplishment, but also, he just kind of wanted to sleep before celebrating. Shiro practically skipped down the hall, barely containing his excitement as he stopped at his room and threw the door open.

Keith was in fact in his bed, but he wasn’t napping like Matt said. No, Keith was lounging about, spread out on top of the messy sheets in just a tight pair of red boxer briefs. Shiro’s never said as much, but those were his favorite pair, and seeing Keith in them now had blood rushing to his face and… somewhere else.

“Hey babe, welcome back,” Keith drawled, recovered from his surprise after Shiro barged in.

“It’s good to be back. What’s all this for?” He asked, walking in and setting down his bag. Closer now, he could see the blunt in Keith’s hand.

“A reward,” Keith smiled, beckoning him forward, “For doing such a good job at the forum today.”

Shiro sat at the edge of the bed, smiling bashfully. “You heard?”

“Heard?” Keith shrunk back from where he’d wrapped his arms around his waist. “Shiro, I was there.”

“You went?” Shiro turned in the loosened grasp, regarding him with surprise.

“Of course I did,” Keith murmured, leaning in close.

Shiro bridged the gap, bringing them into a gentle kiss. It was sweet, almost chaste, if not for the way Keith opened his mouth to tease as he pulled away. Shiro chased him, stopped only by the firm hand on his chest. He opened his eyes, dazed, and Keith smiled at him devilishly.

“I think you deserve a reward for taking first place, don’t you?” He asked, smoothing the hand from his chest to his shoulder.

“Oh? What’s my prize?” Shiro drawled, smiling maybe a bit too giddily.

Keith didn’t answer, just smiled and crawled to the nightstand. Shiro watched him go, eyes glued to the sway of his hips. Those red shorts just really brought out his best _ass_ ets. Shiro chuckled at his own pun, but not for long.

Keith turned around, lighter in hand. Shiro watched as he lit the blunt, taking a drag and blowing out a cloud of smoke. He was powerless, frozen in place as Keith inched closer, taking in another lungful of smoke. Keith drew him into a kiss and Shiro felt it then. He inhaled on instinct, taking in the smoke Keith offered. 

He broke the kiss with a gasp, looking at Keith with wide eyes. His boyfriend just smiled, beyond pleased, and brought the blunt to his lips again. Shiro was prepared this time. He kissed Keith, eagerly accepting the smoke into his lungs again, taking every sweet puff from between Keith’s lips. 

They passed the time just like that. Half a blunt now, smoked and passed between the slick meeting of lips. Keith pressed closer every time, growing more desperate with every drag of smoke, with every increasingly sloppy kiss.

At some point, Keith got impatient, as usual, and set the blunt aside. His fingers raked through Shiro’s hair, tugging him deeper into their wet kiss. Shiro was quick to oblige, gripping Keith’s hips and dragging him closer.

A few minutes later and Keith was in his lap, moaning softly as Shiro marked up his neck. His hands flexed at Keith’s waist, a tell-tale sign that he was getting ready to throw the other man down on the bed. Keith backed up, placing his hands over Shiro’s and shaking his head.

Shiro stopped, staring up at him in confusion. Keith smiled, pushing back against his chest. Shiro slowly reclined, laying back against the bed, Keith still in his lap.

“That’s right, this time I want you to lay back and relax.” Keith pushed him until his neck hit the pillows. Then, he leaned forward to breathe against his ear, “Let me make you feel good.”

Shiro’s breath stuttered, a fresh wave of heat heading straight to his cock. What else could he do but eagerly nod in agreement?

Keith moved quickly, stripping Shiro of his layered shirts and slacks. Down to only their boxers, Keith paused, running his delicate hands over every inch of exposed skin. Shiro gasped when Keith rolled his hips, rubbing his ass against his straining erection. God did Keith know how to drive him crazy.

He slipped off Shiro’s boxers next, inching them down just enough to release his cock. Keith continued his slow grinding. The drag of his red spandex shorts against his bare cock was maddening. 

Shiro groaned, fingers digging into Keith’s solid thighs. “Keith, don’t tease.”

“Whatever you want, daddy.” Keith grinned at the way that word made Shiro blush, cock twitching with interest. He rolled his hips one more time before standing up, pulling Shiro’s boxers all the way off.

He tossed them to the ground and fixed Shiro with a devilish smile. Keith turned around, making a show of bending over as he peeled off his own tight shorts. Shiro watched, enraptured by the show Keith was putting on for him. The further he bent down, the more his ass cheeks naturally spread apart, and that’s when he noticed it.

“Fuck baby, all for me?” He asked nearly breathless, running a finger through the glistening lube smeared across Keith’s asshole.

Keith shuddered at the touch, letting Shiro play with his rim. He easily slipped in two fingers and Keith let out a sharp whine. Keith swatted his hand away, spinning around and quickly climbing back on the bed. He was perched over Shiro’s lap, blush high on his cheeks. He was beautiful.

“All for you. Always.”

Keith’s whispered words hung between them as he gripped Shiro’s cock and lined it up with his entrance. It was slick and warm and Shiro moaned when the head popped inside. No matter how much time they spent prepping, Keith was always so _tight._

__

__

He sunk down on Shiro’s cock in one smooth movement. They moaned in unison when Shiro bottomed out, completely wrapped in that tight heat. Shiro fought to stay still, letting Keith adjust to the stretch. Knowing Keith, he probably didn’t prep as thoroughly, and as much as Keith claimed to like the pain, Shiro didn’t want to hurt him _there._

__

__

Keith’s breathing evened out and he rolled his hips experimentally. Shiro moaned softly at the gentle grinding, loving the way Keith clenched around him. He was wholly unprepared for the moment Keith lifted, until only the tip remained, and then slammed back down.

Keith set a brutal pace, riding Shiro’s cock like he was starving for it. He couldn’t catch his breath. Shiro’s fists clenched into the soft meat of Keith’s hips, tight enough to leave bruises. Keith moaned in appreciation, fucking himself that much harder.

Shiro planted his feet on the mattress and thrust up, knocking Keith forward and earning him a delicious moan. He braced his hands on Shiro’s pecs, letting Shiro thrust up, using him as he pleased.

Shiro grabbed at his ass, kneading the flesh and spreading Keith open, fucking even deeper. Keith tucked his face in Shiro’s neck, babbling on ‘harder daddy, please daddy, fuck me daddy.’ It was driving him crazy.

There was a clattering on the nightstand, Keith reaching for something, and he slowed his thrusts. Keith sat back up, staring down with a fucked out expression. His face was flushed, tears rimming his eyes, lips red and kiss swollen. Shiro nearly came from that sight alone.

Keith lifted his hands, relighting the blunt from earlier. He took a long drag and resumed the pace from earlier, fucking himself on Shiro’s cock. Instead of leaning down, he pulled Shiro up, kissing his lungs full of smoke again. Every inch of Shiro’s body felt amazing, pleasure coursing through him with every breath, every slick squeeze of Keith’s ass. 

Their fast pace eventually slowed into a messy love making. By the end of the blunt, Keith was tearing up again, from overstimulation or the smoke, it was hard to tell. He rolled his hips desperately, grinding Shiro deeper into him, abusing his prostate.

Keith took the blunt, short and still smouldering, and pressed it back into Shiro’s hand. He took hold of it, already knowing what Keith was gonna ask for. He thrust up a little harder, making Keith whine as he directed Shiro’s hands closer.

“Do it. Mark me daddy. Please.”

Keith begged for it, he always did. Shiro was more than happy to oblige at his point. He smoothed a finger over Keith’s hip, over the small constellation of scars they’ve made. Shire made sure to time it just right. He pulls Keith down, fucking him deep, and presses the hot tip of the blunt into Keith’s hip. 

Keith’s hips stutter and he comes with a shout, gripping Shiro’s hand to keep him in place. The way Keith clenched brought Shiro over the edge, and his hips rolled harshly as he emptied himself inside. Keith let out a few broken moans as they both came down, tears rolling down his cheeks freely now.

Finally, he released his death grip on Shiro’s hand, and he removed the smothered blunt, throwing it to the side. He pulled Keith down, holding him close against his chest, peppering his face with soft kisses.

It took awhile, but Keith came back to himself, breathing evening out as he melted in Shiro’s embrace. They stayed like that for a long while. Logically, Shiro knew they needed to get up. Needed to clean themselves, apply some salve to Keith’s burn mark. But they could afford a short nap, maybe.

Then Keith stirred, sighing happily before staring up at Shiro with a pout. “I want Taco Bell now.”

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh, nodding in agreement. “Anything for you baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've had on my to write list forever: "if i ever learn to write smut, i need frat au sheith high sex"
> 
> finally, here it is.
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](https://fratboyshiro.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gayhura) if u wanna talk to support me! thanks!


End file.
